


The Dads They Didn't Have to Be

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Mark of the Morningstar [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jack Kline is Castiel's Son, Jack Kline is Sam's Son, Jam Fam, Lucifer sucks, M/M, Parentage Questions, What Makes a Father?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Ten years after Sam marries Castiel to be a father to Castiel's young son, the boy's biological father decides he wants his son back.  Castiel and Sam stand paternity trial.





	The Dads They Didn't Have to Be

In retrospect, Sam really should have expected it. As a baby or toddler, Jack was useless. As a small child, Jack wasn’t much better. Once Jack was old enough to do chores and run errands, he was somewhat useful, and once he’d gotten through the beginning stages of training as a prince… well. It really should not have surprised Sam that Luc would pick now to make a play.

Luc certainly couldn’t have asked for a better political climate. King Chuck was recently returned to Ter d’Ange from twenty years in Elysia, and his explanation for returning was that with Michael now fifty-five, he should be old and wise enough to rule a kingdom without the help of his brothers. Therefore, Michael was gone, along with his knowledge of how Jack came to be where he was. Gabriel was still missing, having fucked off who knew where the second Castiel and Hannah were both twenty-one. Therefore, he wasn’t there to stand up for his son. Since Luc was known to be Chuck’s favorite of his sons, he stood a good chance of earning his father’s sympathy.

It still left Sam shaking with rage when he, Castiel, and Jack were summoned before Chuck to answer charges of conspiracy to kidnap Luc’s son. Seeing Raphael there should have been reassurance – Raphael was Michael’s closest friend and right-hand man and wouldn’t want to see Michael’s decisions undone – but Raphael hated Castiel for conflicts when Castiel was a teenager in service to Raphael. Raphael would be less than no help.

“Your Majesty. Grandfather.” Castiel knelt, Jack at his side, with Sam on the other side of Jack. “Jack is my son. He was born to my late wife. The records are clear, the midwife’s sworn statement recorded, Jack is Kelly’s son and Kelly was my wife. I do not understand the charges laid against me.”

Luc sneered. “Kelly was your wife after she got pregnant. Everyone knows that. She married you to keep my kid away from me.”

“If Kelly believed the child was yours, why did she not marry you? If you believed the child was yours, why did you not attempt to block her marriage to me? Either the child is not yours, there was enough doubt then that you couldn’t be sure, or Kelly had good reason to keep your child from you.”

Chuck turned to Raphael. “What was happening at the time?”

“Kelly came to Michael to tell him she was pregnant. She refused to marry Luc and married Castiel instead, with Michael’s support.” It was entirely true, although it left out the significant fact that Luc had also refused to marry Kelly. “Castiel and Kelly were married, Kelly died giving birth to Jack, and then Castiel married Sam so Jack would have a second parent. Luc couldn’t use that to take back his child.”

Chuck nodded and sat back. “Jack.”

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

“Do you know who your father is?” Jack started to answer, but Chuck held up a hand. “Your real father, not necessarily the man who raised you.”

“My mother left me a letter explaining everything. In the letter, she said that Luc tricked her into conceiving me, and then refused to marry her, so she married Castiel instead. She said that no matter what happened, Castiel is my real father, and I should fight anyone who tries to take me from him. I don't know if it's true, but why would she lie?”

Chuck nodded. “What about Sam?”

“Sam is my father’s husband. He chose to be my father, and he’s been the one doing most of the work teaching me and raising me. He may technically only be my stepfather, but I don’t care. He’s my father, too.” He looked up at Luc. “If I’m your son, why are you only just now coming forward about it? I’ve been your son all my life, if I am.”

“Michael wouldn’t have changed his mind. He’s the one who took you from me.”

“You and Michael were more than brothers. You were best friends, confidants, almost like two halves of the same person,” Chuck said, frowning. “Why would Michael turn on you like that?”

Luc shrugged. “Jealousy? Fear? I don’t know why he did it, I just know that he did. Maybe he would’ve gone after Gabe and Kali’s kids if there’d been any way to do it, any hint that they weren’t actually Gabe’s. Maybe he was protecting Gabe’s kids by making sure mine was after them in the line of succession. It doesn’t matter. None of this matters. Jack is my son, I’ve told you my proof, Sam and Cas won’t be able to counter it, so just order them to give me my son.”

“He’s right. He does have proof, so unfortunately, my hands are tied.” Chuck’s regret looked genuine, but Sam wanted to wipe the smugness off Luc’s face.

He got to his feet. “What proof, Your Majesty? If my son is being taken from me, I think I deserve to know what this allegedly uncounterable proof is. After all, I may be able to counter it.”

“No, you really can’t,” Luc said. “And sorry, but it’s a state secret. Jack has the right to know, he’s my son so he’s a prince of the realm, and I guess it’s probably okay for Cas to know, he’s Gabe’s son and Jack’s cousin and he’s a prince himself, but you? Some jumped-up third-rate royal who got used as a pawn in my brother and nephew’s games? You shouldn’t even be at this hearing, you’re not a member of this family.”

Sam put a hand on Jack’s shoulder, shaking his head quietly. He appreciated his son’s willingness to defend him, but Sam could handle this himself. “I married Castiel. Castiel spoke the vows, performed the ceremonies, binding me to him and making me part of this family.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t have the king’s permission, did you now,” Luc taunted.

“We had Michael’s, and with the King gone for however long he intended to be gone, Michael’s word was as good as the King’s.” Sam stared down Chuck. “Was I lied to? Did Ter d’Ange negotiate this marriage in bad faith?”

“No,” Chuck said firmly. He turned to Luc. “Michael had my full authority. The idea was that he had succeeded me, and now I’ve succeeded him. Sam is part of this family, and he’s right, he deserves to know why we’re taking his son from him – if we are.” Luc pouted, but Chuck ignored him. “Sam, I’m sure you know that Jack has the mark of the Morningstar. A child with the mark needs to be raised by a parent with the mark, and Castiel doesn’t have it.”

Sam grinned. “Someone go tell that to King John Winchester, please? Dean and I kept trying, but he would never listen.” Chuck raised an eyebrow, and Sam noticed Luc going a little green. “If that’s the big objection to Castiel and I raising Jack, I have two things to say about it. One, you didn’t suddenly remember Jack has the mark and Castiel doesn’t; you’ve known this for ten years.”

“And Michael didn’t forget about the mark, he just doesn’t care about Jack’s well-being or safety,” Luc snarled, regaining his usual color. “I assume your other objection is equally idiotic?”

“Nah.” Sam bent over to whisper to Jack, who got to his feet and helped Sam remove his shirts. “I have the mark myself. I’m Jack’s dad. Jack is being raised by a parent with the mark.” He resisted the temptation to stick his tongue out at Luc. “I have no idea if Michael knew I had it or not, when he approved my marriage to Castiel, but I know Castiel was not informed.”

“He doesn’t look surprised,” Luc observed dryly.

This time, Sam shot an eyeroll at Luc. “He’s my husband. He’s seen me without a shirt before. It just hadn’t happened before we were married.”

Chuck stared at the mark on Sam’s chest. “I’m sorry, Luc, but… right now, I don’t see any compelling reason to take Jack away from Castiel and Sam. I wasn’t here. The people who were are giving me conflicting stories, and based on what I know of Michael, Castiel’s story that you showed no interest in your son until now makes more sense than Michael taking your son away from you out of jealousy.”

“He’s my son!” Luc screamed.

“I’m not your son. I’m Castiel’s son. I’m Sam’s son.” Jack glared at Luc, daring him to say a word.

Chuck nodded. “Castiel, Sam, you’re dismissed. Take your son. I need to have a word with mine. Raphael, you stay too.”

Sam took Jack’s hand, Castiel the other, and the three of them walked out. Once they got back to their wing, Jack slumped against the wall. “Is it true, what Mom said, what everyone in there said? Am I Luc’s son?”

Sam crouched in front of Jack. “Hey. Look at me.” Jack looked up, tears welling up. “The Winchesters have a family motto: family doesn’t end it blood. You know you’re not my blood, does that make me not your family?”

“No, but…” Jack sniffled.

Sam reached out and put a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “After Mom died, her family got really annoying, to the point of threatening to kidnap me. Dad came up with an addition to the family motto. Family doesn’t end in blood, but it doesn’t start there, either. As far as your standing with the royal family, if you choose to acknowledge Luc as your father, it gets you a little extra power, but Michael declared you a prince, so it wouldn’t change your title. Anything else… does it matter?”

Jack took some time to think about it. “No. No, it doesn’t.”

“Good.” Sam smiled. “You’re old enough to know the truth, I think.” He glanced at Castiel, who nodded. “It’s true that Luc is the one who got your mother pregnant, but what Cas and I said is true, too. Michael tried to force Luc to marry her, but he didn’t want to and she refused. Castiel stepped up for you then.”

“And you married him so I could have two parents.” Jack smiled back at Sam. “Okay. Thank you.”


End file.
